Confessions
by CollieandShire
Summary: After Second Captain Vasili Borodin is shot, everyone feels the need to confess a part of their past that they'd never previously shared before. One shot. AU. Based off of the movie version of The Hunt for Red October.


_Hello everyone! This one shot is completely for the purpose of entertainment. I don't quite remember how this scene all plays out in the movie _The Hunt for Red October_ (and I never got this far in the book before I had to return it to the library) so don't be too critical about it. __ It's just supposed to be funny and make you laugh._

_Hope you enjoy, please read and review and thanks for 'stopping by'! _

_-Shire from CollieandShire_

* * *

_Confessions_

A shot fired, and everyone ducked.

"Looks like someone doesn't want to defect!" American Captain Bart Mancuso shouted. They turned towards the staircase where the shot had been fired, and noted the attacker was no longer among them.

"It can't be one of the officers." The Russian submarine Captain, Marko Raimus mused.

Suddenly their attention turned towards Raimus's second Captain, Vasili Borodin. His hand was to his chest, and his eyes were wide. His hand was coated in a red liquid. Blood.

Raimus caught Vasili and held him. Vasili was breathing hard, and his eyes were becoming glossy.

"Captain." He rasped. "I have something I must tell you."

"Yes Vasili?" Raimus asked quietly, choking back his emotions at seeing his faithful partner in such a state of pain.

"Before I became a submarine Captain, I used to work on this island where dinosaurs were alive." He whispered. Raimus stared at him as he continued. "The dinosaurs killed like, everyone there? Anyways I was one of the few who escaped."

"No kidding!" CIA Consultant, Jack Ryan commented. "That's too funny! I worked on the Island of Sodar, right across from your island!"

"You mean the one with the talking trains and that really stupid blue one named Thomas the Tank Engine?" Vasili asked.

"Yep, that's the one!" Jack nodded. "It was right next to that other island where that redhead chick lived. What was her name?"

Vasili pondered this. "Straw something."

Jack snapped his fingers. "I remember! Strawberry Shortcake!"

"Sounds right. We sold her this Tyrannosaurus Rex and she named it Barney and gave him his own show."

"That's right! I remember that. Didn't Barney eat all the kids after every show?"

"Yep."

"Sheesh, that kid freaked me out. All that singing and dancing-"

"And they never had any parental supervision." Vasili added.

"This is crazy." Captain Bart muttered, staring at the men in complete shock. What on earth were they talking about?

Raimus, on the other hand, didn't act as surprised.

"Well, shince we're on the shubject, I too, have a confeshion to make." He admitted. His Russian officers waited, as did the Americans whom they were presenting their submarine to. "My shon is Indiana Jones."

"No way. Get out of here!" they cried out, some laughing and slapping their knees. "Seriously?" Vasili asked.

Raimus nodded.

"Wow, isn't that something?" Jack murmured.

"What about doctor Viktor? What was his secret identity?" A blond officer inquired.

"Don't ask." Raimus looked dead serious.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Doctor Viktor Tupolev climbed aboard the American rescue ship. An American sailor offered him a blanket, which he promptly threw on the ground, indignant that anyone thought _he _needed help. "Do you know who I am?" he demanded. Then in an obnoxious voice said, "I am _Dale _the _Whale_!"

The American was unimpressed. "Alright whale, swim." He stated.

_From afar you can hear a scream as the doctor is thrown off the American boat._

* * *

"Well, I'm glad I finally told you, Captain." Vasili said to Raimus. "I always wanted to, but I was afraid you'd laugh at the fact I had been chased by dinosaurs from Jurassic Park three times, and now they want me to do it again a fourth time!"

"Considering I'm a grumpy old writer who shwears and the father of Indiana Jonesh, you shouldn't have worried. I got kidnapped by Nazis twishe, for goodnesh shake!" Raimus assured his friend.

"Now, I know I'm supposed to die at this part, but what was my line again?"

Raimus rolled his eyes. "'I alwaysh wanted to'…" he prompted.

"Oh yeah!" Vasili smacked his forehead. Then in a dramatic voice, he whispered, "I always wanted to see Montana."

He then proceeded to fall limp in Raimus's arms.

"What a drama… king." Jack muttered. "Stealing the scene from my awesomeness!"

All the Russians rolled their eyes. Typical American.

The End

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed this, please review!_

_-Shire_


End file.
